


Don't Watch The Matrix If You've Eaten a Super-Computer in the Form of A Pill

by tmisos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Squip, also theyre total conspiracy theory nerds Confirmed, and dont know keanu reeves is in it i guess??, and the mell parents are really nice in this every parent should be like this, boyf riends — Freeform, its sad im sorry, just pretend theyre ignorant, or like mega hyped about the plot bc theyre nerds, they watch the matrix for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/pseuds/tmisos
Summary: They plopped down onto their beanbags again and waited impatiently as The Matrix DVD loaded. The trailers for other new movies began and Michael stood up. “I’m gonna make some popcorn. Want some?” he asked. Jeremy hummed in confirmation, not looking up from his phone, where he was absentmindedly looking up The Matrix facts and waiting for the Menu Screen to appear.Apparently the Menu Screen had appeared and someone had hit Play on the remote absentmindedly and they hadn’t noticed. The volume had been too low for them to hear so it took Michael turning to the T.V. to notice and yell “Oh, shit, it started, man!” as he turned up the volume.Jeremy successfully jumped a foot in the air at the volume of his boyfriend’s voice and looked up. But he didn’t stop talking to hear the movie. He stopped talking because the words died in his throat at what was on the screen. Or, better yet, who. Michael had also noticed who was on the screen and turned to ask Jeremy if he was alright with this before he very clearly noted he was not alright with this.(Or: The fic that makes no sense because my brain thought of it at 3AM but I wrote it a anyways.)





	Don't Watch The Matrix If You've Eaten a Super-Computer in the Form of A Pill

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!! So, I decided to finish and upload this fic I promised like 2 years ago before the Depression sinks back in and my motivation leaves me. Also the BMC fic I was gonna do I later realized EVERONE AND THEIR FUCKING MOM HAS DONE THAT PLOT so I'm gonna be nice and original with something my brain provided me at 3AM that really doesn't make any fucking sense. 
> 
> We're all just gonna pretend:  
> 1\. SOMEHOW by some fucking bout of magic, the boyf's have never heard of The Matrix and know literally nothing about it  
> 2\. In all the time they looked up stuff about it and waited for the DVD, they literally never once saw Keanu Reeves  
> and  
> 3\. I actually know what the hell tenses are
> 
> LET'S GO, BOIS

It started in Michael’s basement, as did most things with them. Michael’s dad had suggested a movie for the boys that, surprisingly, neither had seen. So, without much looking into it, they had agreed and his dad had gotten them the Blu-Ray DVD of The Matrix.

The fact that it was Sci-Fi immediately intrigued them and after a brief description from Michael’s dad, they were sitting there in the basement eating pizza as they waited for his dad to come back with the DVD so they could put it into the Xbox and watch it on their individual beanbags.

When they heard a car door slam shut in the driveway above them, they scrambled upstairs, excited at the prospect of a Sci-Fi movie they hadn’t watched yet. As much as they loved retro (and modern) video games, they also had a strange obsession with Science Fiction and loved when they found something new to watch (even if it really was quite old. They still don’t know how they managed to miss something that sounded so epic!)

So, without much thought, Michael snatched the DVD from his father’s hands with a huge smile on his face and with an excited and jittery “Thanks!” from the both of them, the boys were headed back downstairs to the basement yet again. Neither boy payed any attention to the case of the DVD, more focused on getting the disc into the console and having a new movie to geek out about.

Michael hastily shoved the disc into the Xbox and tossed the case upside down on the shelf the PS4 resided on. They plopped down onto their beanbags again and waited impatiently as it loaded. The trailers for other new movies began and Michael stood up. “I’m gonna make some popcorn. Want some?” he asked. Jeremy hummed in confirmation, not looking up from his phone, where he was absentmindedly looking up The Matrix facts and waiting for the Menu Screen to appear.

Minutes later Michael appeared again with a bag of popcorn and a smile because the glint in Jeremy’s eye told him he found something _good_ online and he was very excited to share.

“ _Duuuuuudddee!!_ So I just found this video on Youtube about how we might be living in a simulation like The Matrix and, like, what if we are?” Michael chuckled at his boyfriends antics. “No, no, no, like, I’m serious, bro. Think about how fast technology is advancing and, like, apparently the people of the future wanted to see how like we act, so they created this world and they—they’re just watching us, man.”

Michael let him rant for a bit with proof before he said “—And you really believe it?” and his boyfriend looked at him like he said he has four heads. (He doesn’t, by the way, obviously.) “Hell yeah I do!” Jeremy said with more enthusiasm than Michael had ever seen.

Somewhere in the midst of this discussion the Menu Screen had appeared and apparently someone had hit _Play_ on the remote and they hadn’t noticed. The volume had been too low for them to hear so it took Michael turning to the T.V. to notice and yell “Oh, shit, it started, man!” as he turned up the volume.

Jeremy successfully jumped a foot in the air at the volume of his boyfriend’s voice and looked up. But he didn’t stop talking to hear the movie. He stopped talking because the words died in his throat at what was on the screen. Or, better yet, _who_. Michael had also noticed who was on the screen and turned to ask Jeremy if he was alright with this before he very clearly noted he was _not_ alright with this.

The smaller boy jumped into action. He had been around Jeremy enough in their twelve years of friendship to spot a panic attack. The first thing he did was shut off the T.V. before he jumped off his own beanbag and onto the floor in front of Jeremy. The young boy took inventory of the glazed over eyes and heavy, erratic breathing through his square glasses. _Alright, gotta get that under control,_ he thought.

Michael began repeating sweet nothings to Jeremy in the hopes of getting Jer to hear his voice. The fair-skinned boy’s breathing improved with Michael talking to him and his eyes slowly, but surely, focused again. Once Jeremy’s eyes were cleared of all forgetfulness, Michael began to ask questions. “Can you hear me, baby boy?” There was a slight nod of the head. _Oh, thank God!_ Michael said to himself. It took far too long for his liking to get his Jer-Bear back. There was no emotion on Jeremy’s face and it broke Michael’s heart. This fucking SQUIP took away so much from his love.

“Can I touch you?” Hesitant, very hesitant, and quiet. He didn’t want to over-step boundaries. Even more quiet, a “Yes.” From Jeremy, just barely a whisper.

Michael slowly wrapped his arms around the love of his life and he felt Jeremy’s body as it began to violently shake with tears. _I take it back_ he decided, _this breaks my fucking heart_. His hoodie was soaked in Jeremy’s tears and he was angry. Not at Jeremy, but at Jeremy’s SQUIP, and Rich’s SQUIP, and the creator of the stupid, god-damn SQUIP. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jer as his boyfriend cried and cried, his breathing still uneven, but not uneven enough that it was dangerous.

They laid there for who-knows-how-long and eventually Michael ended up crying, too. Jeremy and Michael fell asleep on top of each other and when Michael’s parents came down to check on them hours later, they found two boys cuddled together with tear tracks on their cheeks and no movie playing. They weren’t sure what had happened but placed a blanket or two over the boys and kissed both of their foreheads goodnight, anyways.

When the boys woke up in the morning, it was to cuddle for a bit then untangle their limbs in the beanbag they had both managed to fit on and go upstairs to find Michael’s mom making chocolate chip pancakes—Jeremy’s favorite. She had a feeling the tears last night had something to do with him, based on the fact that he was the one being held. So he got a special treat that he thoroughly enjoyed and no one in the Mell household ever brought up The Matrix again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, how was it? Awful? Great, thanks for being truthful, pal. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it ended really fairy tale-Disney movie-esque, yikes. I wasn't sure where to go with it. 
> 
> I really hope this made any sense. I'm so tired, actually kill me.
> 
> EDIT: I've also never actually WATCHED The Matrix, sue me.


End file.
